¿Por qué yo?
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Una pregunta tan simple con una respuesta muy profunda. Un Mini One Shot de Serena y Darien


_La verdad, ésta idea se me vino de golpe, y no pude evitar escribirla jajaja Ya sé que no les molesta que publique lo que se me ocurra xD Así que yo feliz... _

_Ante todo, Gracias por leer._

_Sire~_

* * *

**.**

**¿Por qué yo?**

.**  
**

_~Mini One Shot~**  
**_

_.  
_

* * *

Era un lindo y cálido día, una rubia jovencita vestida con una polera rosada atada al cuello y una larga falda tableada del mismo tono, estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol del parque número diez con los ojos cerrados, levantarse temprano le estaba pasando la cuenta pero tenía que aguantar.

—No te duermas —se murmuraba para ella misma—. Por lo que más quieras Serena, no te duermas… —los cabezazos se hicieron presente, su cabello tomado con dos coletas largas se mecían por el vaivén de la cabeza—. ¡Odio despertarme temprano! —exclamó con los puños cerrados y dejando escapar de sus ojos una par de cascadas de lágrimas.

—No llores cabeza de chorlito, vas a inundar el parque —aquella voz, cortó el llanto infantil de la rubia, abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con un par de ojos de su mismo color pero más oscuros.

—¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre que nos reunamos a las siete de la mañana! —protestó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Deberías saber que odio levantarme temprano!

—Sí, lo sé —respondió sumamente relajado—. Pero, me encanta ver el poder que tengo sobre ti, para que te despiertes temprano.

—¡Eso no es divertido Darien! —el joven sólo iba aumentando el enojo de la chica.

—Para ti no, pero no sabes como me divierte a mí —se sentó junto a ella con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa—. Además, no te vas a morir por un día despertarte temprano para desayunar conmigo.

—No, pero voy a estar de un genio de los mil demonios todo el día —afirmó levantando el mentón fingiendo ofensa—, vas a tener que aguantarme de ese modo.

—Me gustas de cualquier forma pequeña —apoyó su cabeza en el regazó de la chica—. Ángel o demonio, no dejas de ser la Serena que amo —con esas palabras y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se cruzó de brazos.

—Darien… —dijo toda emocionada, aquellas palabras dieron en el blanco, en su corazón. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de su novio, la hundió en su cabello azabache y suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo—, ¿estas cómodo?

—La verdad que sí… —afirmó aún relajado—, deberíamos ir a desayunar, pero créeme que no me molestaría estar un ratito aquí contigo…

—Darien —volvió a decir, mirando como su mano se deslizaba una y otra vez por los cabellos oscuros.

—¿Mm? —pronunció sumamente relajado, esa posición y sentir las caricias de su princesa era un cuadro perfecto para él.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo de golpe, los ojos zafiros del muchacho se abrieron de golpe, y movió un poco su rostro para poder mirarla.

—¿Qué? —la rubia lo miró pensante.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo? —suspiró—. Soy llorona, despistada, muy torpe, no hago nada bien, me gusta dormir hasta tarde, no soy una persona puntual y odio madrugar…

—Princesa, no te quieras tanto —bromeó el doctor, para cortar la tensión de la pregunta, pero sólo generó el fruncimiento de las cejas amarillas—. Serena… de verdad prometo no volver a despertarte tan temprano.

—¡Oye! —le pegó con su puño en el costado de su estomago—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Está bien —se sentó sobando donde Serena le había golpeado con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Te lo diré. Sé que eres llorona, lo acabo de ver hace un par de minutos pero eso te hace espontanea, puedes cambiar de humor tan rápido que uno no sabe nunca como actuar contigo —Serena alzó molesta ambas cejas pero cuando iba a decir algo, Darien llevó su dedo índice a los labios de la rubia para silenciarlos—. Eres la reina de los despistados, puedes tener frente a ti miles de cosas y no darte cuenta. Aunque eres torpe y no logras hacer nada bien, le pones todo tu empeño. Eres dormilona y odias madrugar, eso es lo de menos. Y que no seas puntual, le da la incertidumbre y la adrenalina de no saber que va a pasar.

—Darien…

—Serena, si te has fijado, tú eres completamente distinta a mí, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Yo siempre fui meticuloso con mis cosas, siempre todo perfecto, sin fallas. Tan monótono como aburrido. Cuando te conocí, empezaron miles de situaciones inexplicables e imposibles de manejar. Convertirme en Tuxedo Mask, encontrarte como Serena y no perder la oportunidad de molestarte…

Serena estaba en silencio mirando a su novio que hablaba serio pero pensante, como si buscará en sus recuerdos todo lo que significaba ella para él. Aquella escena la enterneció y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Tú pusiste en jaque toda mi estabilidad, y ahora si veo hacia atrás, estoy feliz de que tu examen haya golpeado mi cabeza hace tantos años atrás.

—Darien —no aguantó más y soltando todas las lágrimas acumuladas lo abrazó—. ¡Te amo!

—Y yo a ti, mi querida Serena —le susurró al oído respondiéndole al abrazo—. Por ser como eres, por darle a mi vida un motivo por el cual salir de la rutina.

—Bueno —se separó un poco de ella aún con los dedos entrelazados en la nuca masculina—, tú eres mi cable a tierra cuando tengo la cabeza en la luna —sonrió mirándolo emocionada, veía reflejado en esos ojos zafiros cada una de las palabras que le había dicho su príncipe.

—Creo que esa frase esta hecha para nosotros —afirmó poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a pararse también—. En fin —tomó aire—, si no tiene más dudas de mi amor por usted mi lady, ¿podría acompañar a este humilde terrestre a tomar desayuno?

—Por supuesto, mi caballero —respondió tomando el brazo que Darien le ofrecía—. Con usted, al fin del mundo.


End file.
